


One Letter

by K_Sakura7



Series: One series [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe, Closure, Grieving, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, prompt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Sakura7/pseuds/K_Sakura7
Summary: karena semua orang berhak untuk mendapatkan happy ending di hidupnyaBased on prompt for 100WaysWeishin-April
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Series: One series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709611





	One Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hadiah special untuk tanggal 19 lagi
> 
> !Warning!
> 
> This story contains: major character death, grieving and a little bit of suicidal thought. Please read with caution.
> 
> also please notify me if there is any trigger warning I might miss
> 
> Enjoy!

_Dearest Wooseok,_

_Hai sayang, gimana kabarmu? Baik-baik aja kan? Semoga malaikat selalu menemani kamu.. Terutama Yohan ya kalau ga salah namanya? Semoga kalian terus berteman ya… dari cerita kamu pas terakhir kita ketemu dia terdengar menyenangkan. Ingatkan aku untuk membalas budinya kalau bertemu ya._

_Gimana kabar aku kamu tanya?_

_Aku disini mencoba untuk menepati janji aku. Susah memang… tapi janji adalah janji kan_. And I’m a man of my words.

_Ayah sama Ibu sehat. Mereka masih sering ikut senam kebugaran bersama di komunitas deket rumah. Setiap minggu aku selalu berusaha datang kesana. Rasanya seperti punya orang tua lagi hahaha… tapi secara teknis mereka udah jadi orang tua aku kan ya? Mereka sangat rindu sama kamu Wooseok.. Aku pun juga._

_Aku kadang-kadang suka ketemu juga sama Jinwoo. Katanya kamu minta dia buat nemenin aku main ya? Terima kasih.. Dia anak yang lucu banget deh. Kayaknya aku ngerti kenapa kamu sering banggain dia. Buku-buku seni kamu aku kasih ke dia gapapa kan ya?_

_Tau ga ternyata Hangyul sempat merekam prosesi pernikahan kita loh. Aku aja lupa kalau dia bawa video recorder kesayangannya hari itu. Awalnya Seungyoun ngelarang dia buat ngasih videonya ke aku (takut kambuh lagi katanya), tapi Hangyul ga sengaja keceplosan waktu kita ngumpul bareng pas tahun baru. Setelah berdebat lama sama Seungyoun akhirnya aku dikasih juga. Jangan marah ya karena waktu itu aku ngancem mau nyusul kamu juga… aku memang lagi ga bisa ngendaliin emosi aku, maafin aku ya :(_

_Oh iya sekalian deh aku mau pengakuan dosa. Setelah dapet video itu, aku ga keluar apartemen selama beberapa hari. Aku terus ulang video itu karena kangen sama kamu. Untung di hari ketiga Seungwoo sama Byungchan dobrak masuk (kamu ya yang ngasih tau nomer password apartemen kita ke Byungchan?). Gila anak ayam itu serem banget kalo lagi ngomel.. Kok Seungwoo tahan ya sama dia. Anyway berkat teman-teman kita itu akhirnya aku lanjut lagi ikut terapi kemarin soalnya menurut mereka mengurung diri tidak sehat. Dulu aku selalu nangis setiap kali nonton video itu, tapi sekarang aku udah bisa ga nangis lagi! Hebat kan aku? Aku bisa nonton sambil tersenyum karena itu kenangan yang paling bahagia selama hidup aku.._

_Wooseok.._

_Banyak banget yang pengen aku ceritain ke kamu. Kayaknya surat ini ga bakal cukup deh kalau aku cerita semua kebaikan teman-teman kita. Intinya: aku bersyukur banget bisa punya teman-teman yang suportif banget sampe aku bisa berdiri pada saat ini. Sebagian juga karena kamu kan ya? Kalau kita ga pernah ketemu mungkin aku juga ga bakal kenal sama Seungwoo, Seungyoun ato Hangyul. Seungwoo apalagi. Setelah kejadian itu dia dateng terus setiap hari, buat ngecek kesehatan katanya. Dia bener-bener mastiin supaya aku sehat selalu. Jadi berasa punya dokter pribadi gratis. Hangyul juga. Kalau bukan karena dia mungkin aku udah dipecat kali dari kantor gara-gara kebanyakan cuti, untung dia bisa lobi atasan aku haha.._

_Dan Seungyoun… dia memperkenalkan aku pada seseorang. Kamu ingat Lee Sejin? Katanya kalian bertiga pernah ngambil kelas bareng? Aku sama Seungyoun ga sengaja ketemu dia pas nyari kado buat Hangyul. Ternyata Sejin sekarang buka bisnis Marimong.. Semacam boneka bola bulu gitu.. Lucu banget deh.. Lebih kocak lagi, Hangyul seneng banget dikasih bola bulu itu. Saking senengnya dia sampe koleksi gitu di tasnya. Lucu banget deh muka sangat kayak macan gitu koleksi bola bulu??? Eh kok jadi ngomongin Hangyul sih…_

_Btw, Sejin akhirnya ngasih marimong yang kamu pesan buat aku. Katanya kamu mesen buat ulang tahun aku ya? Tapi karena belum selesai pas deadline dan kamu nya kecelakaan, dia jadi bingung mau ngasihnya gimana.. Untung kemarin Seungyoun ngenalin kita berdua. Thank you ya, tau banget sih aku suka Olaf._ I’ll treasure it for the rest of my life.

_Wooseok.._

_Aku memang janji buat bangkit. Tapi kamu tahu kan itu susah banget.. Walaupun dengan terapi dan teman-teman kita, tapi tetap saja ada yang kurang dalam hidup aku._

_Lalu, datanglah Sejin._

_Awalnya aku meminta dia untuk bikin marimong warna ungu buat kamu juga. Aku udah taro di makam kamu waktu itu, semoga kamu suka ya? Terus entah mengapa aku jadi sering ga sengaja ketemu sama Sejin. Setelah ngobrol sama dia aku merasa senang? Pokoknya rasanya beda dengan teman-teman kita._

Like a ripple, he changed my world. Slowly but surely. _Dia mencoba mengerti aku. Pelan-pelan aku bisa membuka diri lagi. Aku… tidak pernah merasa seperti ini kecuali waktu kamu masih disini.._

_Wooseok.._

_Aku akan selalu mengingat kamu.._

_Kamu akan selalu punya tempat spesial di hati aku.._

_Aku juga selalu berdoa supaya kamu bisa bahagia disana._

_Aku… beneran boleh bahagia lagi kan?_

_Kalau kamu baca surat ini, tolong beri aku sebuah tanda..._

_Yours truly,_

_Jinhyuk_

_PS. Ya aku tau surat ini di botol itu ga go green.. Tapi aku berharap surat ini bisa nyampe ke kamu kayak di “regret message” hehe_

* * *

Jinhyuk dapat merasakan ombak membasahi kakinya. Langit dihadapannya kaya akan warna oren dan kuning, dengan sang Surya yang setengah terbenam ke dalam lautan. Jinhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya dan ia yakin akan satu hal. Bahwa saat ini Jinhyuk sedang bermimpi.

Memang saat ini ia sedang berada di pantai, namun ia tahu ini pantai yang berbeda dengan tempat yang sedang Jinhyuk dan kawan-kawan tempati. Bukan, ini bukan pantai timur yang menjadi tempat pernikahan Kookheon. Ini adalah pantai barat yang dekat dengan villa milik Seungyoun, tempat mereka menghabiskan liburan setelah lulus kuliah. Yang semakin membuat Jinhyuk yakin bahwa ini mimpi adalah matahari yang tidak kunjung menghilang padahal sudah beberapa saat Jinhyuk berjalan di pantai tersebut.

Pemandangan matahari terbenam, aroma air laut, desiran ombak dan hembusan angin yang khas menguak sebuah memori lama Jinhyuk. Di ujung pantai tersebut, terdapat sebuah tebing kecil dan sebuah pohon. Berbeda dengan pohon pada umumnya, pohon ini memiliki batang yang melintang sehingga sering dijadikan tempat duduk oleh orang-orang sekitar. Sebuah tempat kenangan Wooseok dan Jinhyuk. Tempat yang menjadi saksi atas janji mereka berdua.

Jinhyuk perlahan mendekati tebing tersebut. Netranya menangkap sebuah sosok yang sedang duduk diatas batang pohon tersebut. Jinhyuk mempercepat langkahnya. Dia tidak sabar untuk bertemu orang dengan siluet yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala itu.

“Buru-buru banget sampe lari?” komentar orang tersebut sambil terkekeh.

Jinhyuk yang masih terengah-engah tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya. “Kan mau cepat ketemu orang ganteng.”

Sebuah dengusan dikeluarkan oleh lawan bicaranya. “Gombal seperti biasa.”

Jinhyuk tertawa. Dia merentangkan tangan seolah mengundang pria yang sedang duduk itu untuk memeluknya. Pria tersebut pun turun dari tempat duduknya dan menuju ke dekapan Jinhyuk. “ _I miss you_ Wooseok,” bisik Jinhyuk saat mereka berdua berpelukan.

“ _Me too_ Jinhyuk.. _me too_..” lirih Wooseok sambil tersenyum. Dia selalu menyukai pelukan dari Jinhyuk. Rasanya seperti kepingan _puzzle_ yang menyatu. Wooseok mendongak ketika merasakan sebuah air menetes ke kepalanya. Dia tertawa kecil. “Ya ampun suami aku kok sekarang jadi cengeng gini sih?”

Jinhyuk mengecup tangan Wooseok yang sedang berusaha menghapus air matanya. “Ini air mata bahagia tau.”

Wooseok kembali tertawa kecil. Dia pun menjijitkan kakinya agar bisa menghapus jarak antara dirinya dan Jinhyuk. Hangat, itulah yang mereka rasakan saat bibir mereka menyatu. Sekali. Dua kali. Entah berapa kali pun tidak akan cukup untuk melepas rindu mereka.

Akhirnya Wooseok pun berinisiatif menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan menuntun Jinhyuk untuk duduk di atas batang pohon yang tadi. Setelah mereka berdua duduk, tangan Jinhyuk otomatis melingkar di pinggang pria yang lebih kecil, sementara Wooseok menyandarkan kepalanya di antara dada dan leher Jinhyuk. Posisi favorit mereka jika sedang duduk bersama.

“Kenapa di pantai ini?” tanya Jinhyuk sambil terus mengelus perlahan tubuh suaminya, untuk menyakinkan dirinya bahwa sosok disebelahnya benar ada.

“Hmm… Karena aku memungut surat dari seseorang yang membuang sampah di laut?” Wooseok memperlihatkan surat dan botol kosong yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di sampingnya. “Dan lagi… ini tempat dimana kita bersumpah untuk selalu bersama kan?”

Jinhyuk tertawa renyah. Dia mengecup pucuk kepala Wooseok sebelum berkata, “Iya juga ya.. waktu itu aku ngajak kita tinggal bersama disini. Maaf ya seharusnya langsung aja aku ajak nikah sekalian ya?”

“Padahal siapa juga yang bilang kita masih belum mapan secara ekonomi. Siapa juga yang minta tinggal bareng biar hemat. Siapa juga yang bilang kita coba latihan dulu aja sebelum nikah.” Wooseok mencubit perut Jinhyuk dengan usil pada setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan, sementara yang dicubit malah makin tertawa. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali Jinhyuk tertawa selepas ini, membuat Wooseok pun ikut tersenyum.

“ _I’m glad_..”

Jinhyuk berhenti tertawa. “Kenapa?”

Wooseok tersenyum. Dia mengelus pipi Jinhyuk sehingga netra mereka saling bertemu. “Kamu. Terima kasih sudah mau menepati janji. Aku selalu meminta Yohan untuk mengecek kamu tahu. _And I’m really proud that you didn’t give up._ ”

Jinhyuk mengelus tangan Wooseok yang masih berada di pipinya, ia dapat merasakan cincin yang tersemat di jari manis Wooseok. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tidak merasakan kehangatan dari orang yang sangat ia cintai ini. “ _Yeah.. I’m lucky that I have those guys as my friends, they really helped me a lot._ ”

“ _I know. I read your letter._ ” Wooseok menambahkan ketika Jinhyuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya. “Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaan kamu di surat, kabar aku baik. Aku masih berteman baik sama Yohan, secara dia yang sering ngasih tahu keadaan kamu ke aku. Syukurlah ayah sama ibu sehat. Aku juga kangen banget sama mereka. Terima kasih ya sudah mau menemani mereka.”

“Tentu saja, aku kan menantu idaman mereka.”

Wooseok memutar bola matanya. “Iya ya mereka udah sering bilang gitu waktu awal-awal kita pacaran. Paling tidak impian mereka mendapat menantu idaman terwujud. Hmm.. tentang Jinwoo.. benar, aku yang nyuruh Jinwoo buat main sama kamu. Soalnya aku dari dulu pengen ngenalin Jinwoo ke kamu karena dia itu mirip banget sama kamu. Bahkan kata Byungchan kalo kita punya anak mungkin bakal kayak dia.”

Jinhyuk kembali tertawa setelah mendengar komentar dari Byungchan. “Tapi bener sih. Aku juga mau punya anak kayak dia. Ga tau kenapa dia kayak perpaduan kita berdua. Bahkan namanya juga kayak nama kita digabungin!”

“Iya juga ya. Mungkin di dunia lain dia bisa jadi anak kita? Dan aku juga ga keberatan buku-buku aku dikasih ke dia. Lebih baik daripada dibiarin numpuk dan berdebu . Terus…” Wooseok kembali membaca suratnya. “Syukurlah Yohan ga ngehapus memori Hangyul. Mungkin karena dia termasuk orang yang berkepentingan kali ya? Pengen deh ngeliat videonya..”

“Apa perlu nanti aku masukin _copy_ annya ke botol terus hanyutin di laut lagi?”

“Ga _go green_ banget.. tenang aja Yohan pasti punya cara kok buat dapatin itu. Dan benar, aku sempat minta tolong sama Seungwoo untuk jagain kamu, makanya aku kasih _password_ apartemen ke mereka.”

Wooseok terdiam beberapa saat setelah membaca paragraf selanjutnya.

“Jinhyuk… maaf ya. Pasti berat banget ya melalui ini semua sendirian. Maaf ya aku ga ada di samping kamu.”

“Wooseok..” merasakan kegusaran Wooseok, Jinhyuk otomatis memeluknya. “Ini bukan salah kamu. Kita berdua ga ada yang mau seperti ini, namun takdir berkata lain. Jadi jangan salahin diri kamu sendiri ya?”

“Jinhyuk juga.. jangan merasa bersalah karena kamu ga bisa jaga aku. Kan kamu sendiri yang bilang ini semua takdir.” Wooseok melepas pelukan Jinhyuk dan kembali membaca surat Jinhyuk. “Ah Lee Sejin. Tentu aku ingat. Yohan juga sudah mengantar Marimong yang kamu pesan kok. Terima kasih ya..”

“Wooseok..”

Jinhyuk mengenggam kedua tangan Wooseok. Dari tatapannya, Wooseok tahu Jinhyuk sedang berpikir mencari kata-kata yang cocok untuk dia ungkapkan. Rasanya seperti dejavu, saat Jinhyuk mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama. Setelah terdiam beberapa lama, akhirnya Wooseok lah yang pertama berbicara.

“Jinhyuk.. _tell me more about Sejin_. Aku ingin tahu cerita kalian dari ga sengaja ketemu sampai sekarang.”

Jinhyuk sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Wooseok, namun dia tetap lakukan. Maka bercerita lah Jinhyuk tentang pertemuannya dengan Sejin di Cafe dekat kantor. Tentang marimong untuk Wooseok. Tentang Sejin yang ternyata hadir saat pembukaan galeri Wooseok dan masih ingat semua yang terjadi disana. Tentang Sejin yang selalu sabar menemani Jinhyuk melewati sesi-sesi terapinya dan semua usahanya agar Jinhyuk kembali seperti sekarang. Sementara Jinhyuk bercerita, Wooseok mendengarkan dengan atentif.

“Jinhyuk..” ujar Wooseok memotong cerita Jinhyuk. “Kamu sayang sama Sejin ya?”

Jinhyuk terdiam. Tatapannya tertuju ke laut. Dia menghela napas sebelum berkata, “Aku.. belum yakin. Aku sangat mencintai kamu Wooseok. Sampai sekarang pun perasaan ini tidak berubah. Tapi… _is it okay if I feel the same to another person too_?”

Wooseok mengelus kepala Jinhyuk perlahan. “Tidak ada yang salah bila kamu memiliki perasaan itu. **Karena semua orang berhak untuk mendapatkan _happy ending_ di hidupnya**. Termasuk kamu Jinhyuk. Kalau kamu bahagia bersama Sejin, aku juga ikut bahagia kok.”

“Wooseok..” Jinhyuk kembali memeluk Wooseok. “Terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah datang ke hidupku. Terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku dengan semua kekurangan yang aku miliki. Terima kasih atas segalanya.”

Wooseok membalas pelukan Jinhyuk. “Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Aku cukup puas dengan hidupku karena bisa menjalaninya dengan kamu Jinhyuk. Aku juga harus berterima kasih ke Sejin karena sudah mengembalikan cahaya di mata kamu.”

“Eh? Gimana?” tanya Jinhyuk dengan bingung.

Wooseok tersenyum miris. “Saat kita mau berpisah kemarin, aku bisa melihat cahaya di mata kamu redup. Seolah kebahagiaan telah hilang dari kamu. Karena itu aku pun ikut sedih.

“Tapi tadi saat kamu bercerita tentang Sejin, cahaya itu kembali lagi. Aku jadi yakin bahwa kamu sekarang telah menemukan kebahagiaan kamu.” Wooseok kembali tersenyum. Namun ini senyuman yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ini adalah senyuman tulus dari seseorang yang ingin Jinhyuk bahagia.

“Wooseok.. terima kasih.” Jinhyuk mengecup perlahan kepala Wooseok. Kemudian pelipisnya. Kedua matanya. Pipinya. Semua jari tangannya (Jinhyuk sengaja mencium cincin di jari manis kanan Wooseok lebih lama). Lalu terakhir, Jinhyuk kembali ke bibir Wooseok. Rasanya seperti beberapa tahun lalu, ketika mereka berjanji untuk selalu bersama, mereka juga mengakhiri janji itu dengan sebuah ciuman.

“Jinhyuk.. Waktu kita sudah habis. Sampai kan salamku pada teman-teman ya, terutama Kookheon dan calon istrinya.”

Wooseok mengelus cincin yang berada di jari manis Jinhyuk.

“Setelah ini kamu harus tetap janji agar selalu bahagia dengan Sejin ya?”

Dan kali ini, Jinhyuk tidak menangis. Jinhyuk dapat tersenyum dan berkata dengan yakin,

“Aku berjanji.”

Ingatan terakhir Jinhyuk sebelum bangun adalah wajah Wooseok yang tersenyum bahagia mendengar janji Jinhyuk dan kecupan perpisahan yang terasa lebih hangat daripada sebelumnya.

* * *

Jinhyuk mengerjakan matanya. Kamarnya masih gelap dan belum ada tanda-tanda matahari telah terbit. Dia juga dapat mendengar dengkuran Yuvin yang tidur di kasur sebelah. Jinhyuk berusaha meraih handphone yang ia letaknya di nakas sebelah tempat tidur untuk melihat jam. “Masih jam 5 rupanya..” gumam Jinhyuk. Saat meletak kembali handphonenya, dia menyadari ada sebuah benda asing di nakasnya.

Sebuah kertas origami berbentuk bangau.

Jinhyuk pun mengambil kertas tersebut dan membuka lipatannya. Sebuah pesan tertulis di dalam kertas tersebut. Tulisan yang menjadi bukti bahwa mimpi yang baru saja dialami Jinhyuk itu nyata karena tidak ada di dunia ini yang memiliki tulisan seperti cakar ayam selain orang yang Jinhyuk temui dalam mimpi.

Tanpa terasa, sebuah tetesan air jatuh diatas kertas tersebut. Jinhyuk meraba pipinya dan merasakan air matanya mengalir. Maka disimpan lah kertas tersebut dalam sakunya dan Jinhyuk pun dengan perlahan keluar untuk ke kamar mandi. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan Yuvin dengan tangisannya, bisa-bisa ia jadikan bahan omongan di grup pertemanan mereka.

Setelah merasa agak tenang, Jinhyuk pun mencuci mukanya. Usai memastikan matanya tidak terlalu sembab atau merah, Jinhyuk pun keluar kamar mandi dan menuju ke dapur dengan harapan dapat mencari minuman hangat.

Yang tak Jinhyuk sangka, ternyata sudah ada orang yang terbangun pagi sama seperti dia. Walaupun sedang membelakangi Jinhyuk, namun dia dapat melihat bahwa orang tersebut menyeduh air di dapur. Jinhyuk tersenyum tipis sebelum menyapa, “Pagi.. Tumben udah bangun?”

Pria tersebut membalikkan badannya dan ikut tersenyum begitu melihat sosok Jinhyuk yang duduk manis di kursi counter dapur. “Pagi juga. Justru aku yang harus bertanya begitu.. kan yang biasanya bangun siang itu kamu.”

Jinhyuk hanya mengangkat bahunya. “Tiba-tiba saja kebangun setelah mimpi sesuatu. Karena ga bisa tidur lagi, aku kesini deh. Lagi buat apa, Sejin?”

Pria bernama Lee Sejin itu pun menjawab, “Kopi. Kamu mau aku buatin teh sekalian?”

“Tidak menolak jika dibuatkan.”

Tak lama kemudian, dua buah gelas dengan uap yang mengepul diletakan dihadapan Jinhyuk. Sejin pun duduk di depan Jinhyuk dan mengambil gelas yang berisi kopi. “Ngomong-ngomong tentang mimpi, semalam aku bermimpi aneh deh.”

Jinhyuk yang sedari tadi hanya mengaduk tehnya, mendongak menatap Sejin. “Oh ya? Mimpi seperti apa?”

Sejin mengecap kopinya sebelum berkata, “Aku mimpi bertemu Wooseok. Terus dia bilang aku harus menjaga kamu baik-baik dan bikin kamu bahagia.”

“Hmm..” Jinhyuk kembali teringat akan mimpi dan pesan di kertas yang berada di sakunya. Dadanya terasa hangat. Entah karena teh atau karena hal lain.

“Sejin..” panggil Jinhyuk setelah mereka terdiam beberapa saat. “Gimana kalau kita jalan-jalan pagi? Katanya dipantai ini kita bisa lihat _sunrise_ loh.”

Sejin pun membalas dengan senyumannya. “ _Okay, let’s go._ ”

Jinhyuk pun ikut tersenyum. Kali ini dia yakin dia bisa menepati janjinya. Karena dia telah menemukan kebahagiaan yang baru. Dan bagimana pun juga **karena semua orang berhak untuk mendapatkan _happy ending_ di hidupnya**.

> _Chase your happiness_ _-KWS_

**Author's Note:**

> Bukannya nulis fluff malah nulis alternate ending... 
> 
> Anyway ini entry aku buat 100WaysWeishin monthly ficfest di twitter.. monggo mampir banyak banget karya author2 keren lainnya
> 
> Thank you for reading this!   
> Semoga kalian selalu bahagia seperti pesan sponsor cerita ini :)
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/annyeong_desu)!


End file.
